History
History The Creation discipline covers any activity that studies the self in order to manifest the material. Literature is a body of written works related by subject-matter, by language or place of origin, or by dominant cultural standards. Literally translated, the word means "acquaintance with letters" (from Latin littera letter). History is the study of the past, particularly the written record of the human race, but more generally including scientific and archaeological discoveries about the past. Recently, there has been an increased interest in oral history, passed down from generation to generation. New technology, such as photography, sound recording, and motion pictures, now complement the written word in the historical record. It is important to realize who has created a historical element when analyzing the information presented in the element. :::'''"...you're going to find that many of the truths we cling to depend greatly on our own point of view..." - Obe Wan Kenobi As a Jedi, we try to remain objective and in so doing we realize that much of what we are told is just someone's opinion on past events. Only through reading multiple sources do we gain a glimpse at the true tapestry. It is also important to realize that merely obtaining a glimpse at that true tapestry can be misleading in and of itself. By recent accounts, the species called Human started over a million years ago. At the time of creation there were five distinct and separate races that emerged from the Chaos. This means that Apes are a distant cousin of ours but that we both emerged from a single and distinctly unique species. Edgar Cayce was a prophet sent to us by the Creator to help us understand the world we live in. Here is some of his information on Atlantis. He had a 95% success rate in all of his readings that was quiet detailed and precise. This leads considerable credence in reports of what he spoke on things that can not yet be verified. As with all things, only take what information you feel comfortable with. Billy Meir In the 1970s, Billy Meier began working with other people interested in learning about his remarkable contact experiences with people from the Plejaren stars. The knowledge he had gleaned from these contacts was written down and made available for public scrutiny. Some members of the group even witnessed the incredible phenomena themselves. Together they decided to publicize the information and formed a group they call FIGU, a German acronym that stands for ''Free Community of Interests for the Border and Spiritual Sciences and UFOlogical Studies." In addition to publishing and distributing the documented experiences, facts and evidences of Billy's contacts, FIGU addresses many vital, worldwide issues on a daily basis. These include the crusade against overpopulation, the fight against the abuse of women and children, the protection of animals, human rights, and the struggle to save Planet Earth and its plants, animals and human life. Here is a rough history of what the Pleiadian have revealed to him. Category:History